Never Free
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sequel to Silent Screamer. KisaIta OroIta even some SasuIta Poor Itachi is now in the clutches of the Big Bad Snake.
1. The Letter

**2****nd**** installment of Silent Screamer. The first chapter is short, but, it's just to give you a quick over view until I really get into the story. Thank you to everyone who has waited. I know the feeling and here it is. Enjoy.**

"Shoot." Itachi muttered putting his bleeding finger into his mouth and sucking on it. Kisame looked up from his samehada to watch his boyfriend/lover curse in pain and toss the kunai out of his hand. Kisame grinned and took Itachi's injured hand kissing the wound gently. Itachi smirked up at Kisame and kissed him softly along the sharks jaw. Kisame sighed and leaned his lead against the wall smiling as he felt Itachi's lips move around his face and neck. He opened his arms and drew Itachi close. Itachi sighed in content and closed his eyes leaning against Kisame's toned chest. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kisame called. The door opened and Konan walked into the room. She smiled at the couple before laying her eyes on Itachi.

"Pein wants you." Konan said. Itachi pulled from Kisame arms and smiled at his lover before following the blue haired woman to his leader's office. She poked her head in.

"He's here."

"Send him in." Pein muttered drumming his fingers on the desk. Itachi entered the dimly lit room and bowed respectfull to Pein who nodded in response. Itachi looked up noticing Zetsu standing behind Pein eyes trained on the opposite wall.

"Itachi. You're brother has joined Orochimaru, Orochimaru wants me to deliver a message to you." Pein avoided Itachi's horrified gaze and took the note from Zetsu and handing it to the raven hiared teen. Itachi shakily opened the letter reading.

_Dearest Itach-chan,_

_You're brother Sasuke-kun has agreed to join me. He has the curse mark and is already becoming a fine member and apprentice. But, he is only second compared to you. I didn't get to finish what I started with you and I will finish it. I can do terrible things to you're presious brother and I will unless you agree to become my personal pleasure toy for one month. I am being very lenient, but that's how I am for you. If you refuse your brother will pay the price._

_Love Orochimaru_

Itachi dropped the letter, hands shaking. Pein frowned and stood up. He took the note and quickly read it. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Pein looked up and met Itachi's gaze. Itachi dropped his gaze and closed his eyes.

"…Will you go?" Pein asked quietly. Itachi looked up meeting his leader's eyes and nodded slowly wishing he wasn't there. Wishing he was with Kisame and everything was fine and dandy.

"Yes sir…I have to."

"You don't have to do anything Itachi." Pein replied frowning at his youngest subordinate. Zetsu glanced at the two before bowing to them and disappearing into the ground.

"No, but I need to for my brother." Itachi whispered. Pein snorted and held back his retort. Instead he nodded at the raven.

"Fine then you may go." Itachi turned and raced out of the office. He nearly ran into Kisame who steadied him grinning.

"Geez Itachi you look like you've seen a ghost." He joked kissing the raven softly on the lips. Itachi forced himself to smile and he kissed Kisame back.

"I love you." Itachi whispered. Kisame smiled and hugged the Uchiha close to his body.

"I love you too, angel." Itachi pulled back not fully meeting Kisame's gaze. Kisame smiled again and walked into the living room and Itachi walked back into his room closing the door and got into his bed cuddling into the blankets wishing he was dead.

**Alright now I'll work on the 2****nd**** chapter and it will be longer than this one. Love you XD**


	2. It's Over

**Okay chapter two! I hope you like it!**

Itachi sat on his bed staring at his lap. Kisame entered the room and smiled warmly at Itachi who forced a smile back. Kisame walked over the slender Uchiha and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." Kisame whispered huskily in the Uchiha's ear. Itachi shivered at the contact causing Kisame to smile. Itachi pulled back from his lover eyes averted to the side.

"Kisame…"

"Yeah Angel? What's wrong?" Kisame asked in concern his pale eyes staring down at the smaller male. Itachi clasped his slender hands in his lap. The prodigy let out a deep breath and forced himself to look into Kisame's eyes.

"I want to break up."

Kisame stared at Itachi and closed his eyes wishing it was just a joke but knowing it wasn't. He turned away from Itachi and clenched his fists.

"Why?" He finally asked almost choking on the word. Itachi took a deep breath and kept his face emotionless.

"I…I just do." Kisame's face fell looking pained. He walked away from Itachi and began to pace back and forth Itachi watching his every move with dark eyes. Kisame stopped walking his back to Itachi.

"I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" Itachi asked softly playing with his dark locks.

Why are you breaking up with me!?" Kisame demanded.

"I already told you."

"You never _told_ me! You aren't answering my question! Why!?" Kisame yelled his hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowed.

"Kisame you're acti-"

"SHUT UP ITACHI! I-I love you….Why, why are you doing this? Did you find someone else!?" Kisame asked the final word brokenly. Itachi mutely shook his head and Kisame's throat tightened as realization dawned on him.

"You-You don't love me anymore do you." He whispered. Itachi kept his face blank as he met his partner's eyes.

"No I don't. I don't love you anymore Kisame." Kisame's blood went cold. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He was failing. He advanced on Itachi who watched him calmly from his place on the bed not moving at all. The taller male stood above the Uchiha glaring down at him. Itachi tapped his foot eye brow raised as if daring Kisame to do anything. Kisame couldn't. No matter how hurt he was, not matter how betrayed and furious he felt he couldn't hurt Itachi. Kisame bit his lips drawing blood and nodded shortly at his partner.

"Fine then Itachi-san." Kisame turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone Itachi shed a few tears before packing his bag. He walked out of his room and met up with Pein.

"Ready?" He asked. Itachi nodded silently and followed his leader into the living room where the group was watching TV. Kisame sat next to Kakuzu his eyes suspiciously red. Once Itachi entered the room all eyes turned to glare at him. Itachi ignored their angry glares and followed Pein into his office. Pein sat on his desk and stared at his youngest subordinate with pity.

"It's only about a month Itachi. If you need anything, we'll be there." Pein said touching Itachi's thin shoulder gently. Itachi cleared his throat and nodded at Pein.

"Thank you." Pein nodded and stood up motioning Itachi to follow him out of his office. He knew his promise not to tell anyone anything. Itachi kept his face perfectly blank and we walked back out into the living room.

"Bitch…" He heard someone mutter under their breath. Itachi ignored their glares and insults thrown at his back. Deidara took his wad of clay and aimed it for Itachi's back but Kisame gave him a stern look pretty much telling the blond to cool off. Deidara sat back down in a huff glaring at the Uchiha's retreating form. Itachi and Pein walked outside and Pein gave him a reassuring smile before retreating back into the base. Itachi pulled his cloak tightly around him and walked off headed toward Orochimaru's lair.

-

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He grimaced and turned over so his face was buried in the pillow. He was _so_ bored and Orochimaru kept giving him sick little smiles telling him that he had a surprise in store for him. Unless it was his revenge or a warmer room he didn't really give a shit. Finally Sasuke stood up and stormed out of his crappy room. Orochimaru sat on the couch with Kabuto and they smiled slyly at him.

"What!?" Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru snickered.

"It'll be here soon Sasuke-kun, just wait." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back into his room deciding that he'd rather freeze his ass off than hang out with them.

Orochimaru's smile widened as he felt a presence. He nodded to Kabuto to let Itachi in. When the Uchiha entered the dimly lit room his young pretty face was devoid of emotion. Orochimaru stood and walked over to Itachi kissing his familiar mouth deeply. Itachi's body tensed but he didn't pull back and allowed the Sannin to man handle him. Orochimaru's hands slid lower causing Itachi to shiver involuntarily. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Still so lovely Itachi-chan, and all mine." Itachi shuddered and licked his lips in anticipation. Both looked up to see Kabuto walk into the room with Sasuke at his side. Sasuke stared at his brother in shock.

"Itachi!?" Suddenly Sasuke's eyes bled the sharingan and he charged at his elder brother enraged that he dare show his face to him. Itachi side stepped causing Sasuke to run right past him. Sasuke turned sharply ready to charge again when Kabuto grabbed his arm stopping him.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke snarled trying to yank free from Kabuto's iron grip. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and gave Sasuke's arm a sharp twist causing Sasuke to wince and Itachi to let out a defensive squeak which Orochimaru heard causing the man to smirk.

"Lear your place Uchiha." Kabuto muttered releasing the younger Uchiha. Sasuke turned away from Kabuto to glare at Itachi.

"What the fuck is he doing here!?" Sasuke snarled. Orochimaru smirked and leaned toward Itachi kissing the feminine male fully on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and an unsettling need to protect his Aniki kicked in. He grabbed Itachi by the wrist and pulled him away from the Sannin.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke snarled standing in front of his brother. Kabuto laughed.

"Well aren't you protective Sasuke-kun?" He taunted. Sasuke's face twitched and he turned to glare at Kabuto.

"He's _my_ kill! No one can touch him but_ me_!" Sasuke's voice dripped with venom. Orochimaru easily threw Sasuke to the side and took Itachi in his arms kissing the raven roughly. Sasuke growled enraged then caught Kabuto's warning gaze. He grit his teeth and stormed out of the room.

-

Itachi walked down the hall in his new outfit wearing the purple butt bow. God he felt even gayer then he already was. He spotted Sasuke walking toward him eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here!?" Sasuke demanded as he stopped in front of Itachi blocking his path. Itachi remained silent and Sasuke grit his teeth.

"If you're here just to torment me then you're even sicker than I thought."

"Please, Sasuke you aren't even worth the effort." Itachi replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm worth it," Sasuke snapped stung by Itachi's words. "I'm worth much more than you murderer!" Itachi smirked and brushed by his brother and walked gracefully into Orochimaru's room ready for his hell on earth.

Itachi walked into the room and grimaced at the sight of Orochimaru smirking at him.

"Go lay on the bed." Orochimaru ordered. Itachi grit his teeth and did as he was ordered lying on his back and glaring at the ceiling. A few minutes later Orochimaru crawled on top of Itachi trailing possessive kisses down Itachi's slender throat.

"It's been too long Itachi-chan. You're still beautiful." Orochimaru cooed. Itachi let out a breathy gasp when Orochimaru nipped at his throat smirking. Itachi's hands gripped the blankets tightly in his small fists, wishing he was somewhere else.

-

Kisame walked into his room. Itachi was not there. The mission had been three days ago. He should be here by now. Kisame shook his head.

No…

It was over…

He didn't care…

Kisame walked brisk fully into the living room. Sasori ad Deidara were making out on the couch and Kakuzu was fighting with Hidan over the remote. He sat down beside Hidan who yanked the remote out of Kakuzu's grasp and slipped down his pants smirking triumphantly. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and reached into his pants causing Hidan to yell obscenities. Kisame ignored the two and stared at the screen. The TV screen was white rain and buzzing making Kisame feel sick to his stomach. He clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes willing himself to not think of the love of his life and the only one who was always there for him. Itachi was dead to him. Like he should have been from the beginning.

**Depressing huh? Well anyway I'll work on the next chapter. Ciao! **


	3. When a Heart Breaks

Itachi sat on Orochimaru's bed eyeing the room. He remembered this bed. He remembered that this is where he was tormented for months. He had only been here one day and Orochimaru had, had him several times. Itachi was sore and tired. Orochimaru had left to go have a meeting with jashin knows who. He glanced at the door. He wanted to leave and eat something but he was too sore to move. He grimaced and lay down pulling the maroon blanket's around himself. Itachi looked at the door when he felt a presence. It lingered there for a moment before it began to retreat.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called softly. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke stood at the entrance looking at his elder brother laying curled under Orochimaru's blankets in Orochimaru's bed. He hesitated as he gazed at his brother who looked exhausted and slightly ill.

"What?" He finally asked in a hard tone. Itachi looked at his brother his dark eyes tired. He sat up with almost no trouble and continued to look at Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Itachi finally asked softly. Sasuke glared at Itachi and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So I can kill you! Why the fuck are you here!?" Itachi smiled at his brother's harsh tone before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Well!? Why are you here!?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi rolled onto his side and smirked.

"That is none of your concern Sasuke."

"Like **hell** it is!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi closed his eyes, indicating that he was done with Sasuke. Sasuke growled deeply before turning around and storming out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

-

Kisame walked into his room. Itachi was no where to be seen. He sat on his bed and grabbed at book not even reading the cover. He opened it and began to read. It was a romance novel. Kisame threw the book against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at nothing in particular. He missed Itachi. Everyone was pissed at him and had offered to kill him for Kisame, but Kisame only felt worse when they attempted to cheer him up with words of Itachi's death and lighting his things on fire. When they had attempted to light Itachi's large shirt that he slept in that said,

'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'

Pein had lost his temper and told them they were banned from Kisame and Itachi's room. Kisame lay down and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he'd be able t get a mission from Pein. Kisame stood up and trudged out of the room. He sluggishly made his way to Pein's office. Pein sat at his desk reading a report from Kakuzu who had returned from his day long mission. He looked up and nodded to Kisame who entered the office and sat down on the leather chair opposite him.

"What do you need Kisame?" Pein asked signing the papers. Kisame rubbed the back of his head sheepishly looking at his leader who's attention was still on the paper.

"I....I need a mission." He mumbled. pein rose an eyebrow.

"What sort of mission?"

"Any kind....just to get out of here for a while, ne?" Pein frowned and stood up looking through Kisame's file.

"Hmmm we need someone get a message from some of our spies at Suna." Pein finally concluded looking at Kisame sternly.

"I'll take it!" Kisame replied quickly. Pein sighed and filled out the information and handed it to Kisame who grinned.

"It's only a day or two long mission."

"That's fine! I'll get another when I come back." Kisame replied tucking the information into his cloak. Pein sat down and drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Itachi, does it?"

"W-What? No. Of course not. I just need to get out of the base for a while." Kisame replied quickly.

"Hmmm, I see. But Kisame, if this has something to do with him you know it's not wise or healthy to be trying to push him out of your mind with all these missions."

"I already told you Leader-sama, this has nothing to do with Itachi," Kisame nearly chocked up at his ex lovers name, "I _want_ to go on this mission." Pein rose his hand shooing Kisame away.

"Fine, fine go then and be back on time." Pein wen back to his paper and Kisame quickly walked out of his office.

-

Sasuke stood outside viciously attacking his fighting dummy imagining it was Itachi or Orochimaru. He honestly couldn't tell who he was pissed at more. He lopped the sack head off and grabbed a kunai to stab it and drove it into the sack with enough force to shatter the kunai. He swore in pain and brought his hand to his chest realizing he had accidently cut himself. Blood dribbled down his pale hand and down his wrist. Sasuke sighed and headed into Orochimaru's base bent on finding something to stop the bleeding. He entered the kitchen and stopped short when he spotted Kabuto sitting at the table. Kabuto looked up and looked at Sasuke's wound with a smirk.

"What did you do to yourself Sasuke-kun?" He asked. Sasuke glared at the silver haired man and headed to the sink. He turned on the water and waited it to warm up.

"Hello Itachi-kun." Kabuto said airily. Sasuke spun around to see Itachi at the kitchen entrance. Itachi looked past Kabuto and met his brother's eyes before they traveled to Sasuke's wound. It took a lot of will power for Itachi to not go and bandage his brother's wound. Meanwhile Sasuke was fighting the urge to attack his brother. Why was he here? Why did Orochimaru kiss him? Why didn't Itachi stop him? What was this feeling of jealousy rising in his chest?

"Is there something you need Itachi-kun?" Kabuto asked leaning back against his chair smirking.

"Medicine." Itachi replied softly. Kabuto's eyes sparkled maliciously.

"Medicine for what Itachi-kun? I need to know what you need it for." Itachi flushed and stared at his feet.

"I'm sore." He whispered. Kabuto's smirk widened.

"What's that Itachi-kun? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat yourself." Itachi glared at the older male who continued to smile pleasantly.

"I'm sore." He repeated a little more loudly. Sasuke stood at the sink watching his brother. Kabuto smiled.

"Repeat that one more time please. You're not speaking loud enough." Sasuke glared at Kabuto along with Itachi.

"I'm sore!" He snapped. Kabuto smiled and stood up and walked into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a small green bottle and handed it to Itachi smiling.

"Is this what you need?" Itachi looked at the bottle and nodded. Kabuto walked out of the room and Itachi popped two pills into his mouth and handed two more to Sasuke. Sasuke took the pills from his brother's hand and looked at him suspiciously.

"...Why did you-"

"Take them Sasuke. Other wise you'll be useless in training tomorrow and will never be able to get stronger." Itachi turned and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke aggravated and confused. Itachi walked back to Orochimaru's room. He opened the door and made his way to the bed. Minutes later Orochimaru returned. He smiled at Itachi and closed and locked the door.

"Undress." He ordered. Itachi did as he was told slowly. When his boxers dropped to the floor Orochimaru pushed him down onto the bed. He smiled and crawled on top of the Uchiha and began to run his lips down Itachi's throat. Itachi clenched the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kiss me back!" Orochimaru ordered. Itachi did as he was told nearly gagging on Orochimaru's tongue. Orochimaru slipped his pants off and positioned himself above the raven. Without any preparation he entered him. Dry. Itachi cried out sharply. orochimaru hissed in delight and attacked Itachi's throat. Itachi weakly pushed against Orochimaru before giving up and falling back giving the older man control. Orochimaru flipped Itachi over so he was on top. Itachi looked down at the sannin in confusion.

"Ride me." Orochimaru ordered. Itachi reluctantly lifted himself up and then brought himself down on Orochimaru who moaned loudly. Itachi doubled over the older man in pain. Orochimaru didn't mind he like him like this. Orochimaru lifted Itachi and brought him back down again. Itachi hissed in pain and gripped Orochimaru's shoulders, his long nails digging into Orochimaru's pale flesh. Orochimaru's smile widened and he kissed Itachi deeply.

"You're so pretty Itachi." He whispered. Itachi didn't reply. He lay his head against Orochimaru's chest breathing quickly. Orochimaru pulled away from Itachi and got dressed. He leaned down and kissed Itachi's damp cheek.

"I'll have someone clean you up for later." Orochimaru cooed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

**Hmmm Sort. I know it's late but I've been busy.**


	4. A Deal

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. At least more than only a thousand words for each chapter. **

**I don NOT own Naruto. If I did there would be hott Itachi uke orgies and he would....he would still be here. OMJ the episode where he...passes on is coming up. Sasuke and him are going to fight in the next episode. I say we kidnap Kishimoto-san and force him to return the Akatsuki to us!**

Itachi woke up to a cool rag gently stroking his face. He opened his eyes to see an elderly man sitting beside him attending to his wounds. When the man realized Itachi was awake he smile and pulled the rag away.

"Well, hello nice of you to join me." Itachi stared weakly at the old man who put the rag away.

"I've healed the wounds on your face and shoulders but I'm not so sure you want a stranger touching you down south or the scratches on your back. Shall I get you someone else?" The old man asked. Itachi nodded tiredly watching the old man walk out of the room. Itachi attempted to sit up but fell on his back hissing in pain. He glanced around his eyes drooping. Minutes later the old man returned with Kabuto at his side. Kabuto smiled mockingly and waved the old man off. He sauntered over to the Uchiha with a damp fresh rag. Without a word he pulled the thin blanket covering Itachi leaving the raven bare. Kabuto forced Itachi's knees apart and took the rag wiping Itachi's inner thighs. Itachi silently watched the silver haired man work. He closed his eyes his head pounding in pain. Kabuto quickly finished with Itachi and threw the bloody rag to the side. He smiled at the Uchiha with his usual mocking grin.

"I'll have Sasuke-kun come help you dress."

"That's fine, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself." Itachi replied quickly getting to his feet and crashing to the ground. Kabuto snorted and lay Itachi back on the bed leaving. Itachi pulled the blanket around himself. Kabuto returned with Sasuke trailing in behind him. When the brother's met eyes a silence fell over the room. Sasuke stepped back eyes narrowed and Itachi looked away at the wall. kabuto pushed Sasuke forward.

"Dress him." Kabuto ordered before leaving the infirmary. Sasuke trudged to his brother and helped him out of the bed. Itachi's weak legs nearly buckled under him forcing Sasuke to steady him. Sasuke was surprised by how weak his brother had gotten. Not to mention light. Itachi leaned against his brother as Sasuke wrapped the blanket around Itachi covering him and helping him out of the infirmary. Itachi was lead to Sasuke's room and Sasuke made him lay on his bed while he got him some clothes. Sasuke grabbed a large green tee shirt and pair of black slacks from his drawer before returning to his helpless brother...helpless... Sasuke sat beside his brother and pulled him up. Itachi's head lolled against Sasuke's shoulder indicating that he was indeed heavily drugged. Sasuke pulled the shirt over Itachi's head and attempted to inch the pants up. His hand accidently brushed Itachi's bruised backside causing him to let out a small pained whimper. Sasuke froze as he listened to the helpless noise. How the mighty have fallen. Sasuke lay Itachi back down and sat beside him staring at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something when Orochimaru entered his room. He glanced at the two brothers and smirked. He easily scooped Itachi into his arms and walked to the door. Sasuke watched his master and clenched his fists.

"What are you....why is he here?" Sasuke demanded staring at the sannin's back. Orochimaru turned and smiled at his student.

"There are things better off unknown Sasuke-kun." He said. Itachi's head lay against Orochimaru's shoulder his eyes hazy. Orochimaru lazily kissed Itachi's forehead smiling daringly at Sasuke before turning and carrying Itachi out of his room. Sasuke glared after him before his eyes turned to the window. Dark clouds blanketed the sky. It was going to storm soon.

-

Kisame lazily put the information into his cloak. He turned to eyes to the sky to see storm clouds drift over head. Shit. Kisame quickly took off into the woods just as rain began to fall. He leapt up into the trees moving quickly. It didn't take the shark long to find shelter in a small cave. He walked inside and sat down he flailed his head side to side like a dog water spraying everywhere. He reached into his pack and pulled out a sandwich and a bottle of water. He chewed the sandwich slowly watching the rain pour down. When he was finished with his food he chugged the water. There was no point in traveling in the rain so he lay down using a rock as a pillow and closed his eyes falling asleep. His dreams were plagued by Itachi's face. When he woke up several hours later the storm had passed. Kisame quickly gathered his things and walked out of the cave and back to base. When he got back the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting around eating. Pein nodded at him and Kisame sat down thanking Konan as she handed him his dinner. Burritos. Kisame glanced around realizing that Itachi was no where in sight. It had been nearly a week since he left. He glanced at Pein who was watching Hidan stab his burrito with a fork.

"Leader-sama?"

"Yes, Kisame?"

"Where's Itachi?" Pein fell silent. Low hisses were heard around the table. Pein glanced at the subordinate and frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"He's been gone for awhile." Kisame replied.

"Itachi's mission requires him to be gone for about a month." Pein replied.

"Why do you even care Kisame? It's not like that slut would have cared if you were gone." Hidan replied as he shoved his burrito in his mouth. Sasori nodded in agreement while Kakuzu reprimanded Hidan about his eating habits. Deidara took a sip from his grape juice and eyed Kisame.

"You're better off without him anyway, un." Kisame fell silent and took a sip of his water. He listened as the others discussed Itachi, calling him a bunch of names when Pein stood up.

"That's enough. Finish up your food and go." Pein swept out of the room followed by Konan. Zetsu went underground and the others disappeared to their rooms. Kisame sat slowly finishing his burrito staring off into space. After he was done he put his plate in the sink and headed to his and Itachi's room. He lay on Itachi's bed and pulled Itachi's light purple blankets around his shoulders inhaling the familiar scent of his ex lover.

-

Days went by uneventful and there were no new missions. Kisame lay around bored and depressed as he listened to the other partners...'bond'. He usually went swimming or trained until he nearly dropped from exhaustion. Pein watched Kisame from his office frowning. Konan sat beside him playing with paper. She looked at her friend with concern.

"You alright Nagato?" She asked. Pein nodded watching as Kisame walked back into the base.

"I'm worried about Kisame." He muttered turning back to his desk. Konan frowned and tossed her paper to the side.

"Don't be. He'll be fine. He's a strong person." Pein nodded absently before standing up.

"I hope he's ready for when the truth emerges." He muttered before leaving the room. Konan sat staring at the door silently before returning to her paper.

"It's not just him you should be worried for Nagato. I'm worried for Itachi as well."

-

One week One week he had been in this hell. Three to go. Itachi sat quietly beside Orochimaru as the man filled out some papers. When he finished he turned to Itachi and kissed him deeply. Itachi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's shoulders and closed his eyes. Orochimaru was pleased by Itachi's reaction. He smiled into the kiss and ran his lips down his slender throat. Itachi let out a small sigh gripping Orochimaru's shoulders in a firm grasp; his long purple nails digging into the sannin's skin.

Orochimaru roughly pushed Itachi onto his desk scattering papers. Orochimaru couldn't pretend when he was frustrated with Itachi's lack of response. It angered him when Itachi didn't scream in pain or beg. He never had. He'd whimper and cry a bit but he never begged and screamed anymore. He roughly threw Itachi's slender legs over his shoulders and after ridding both himself and Itachi of their clothes, he entered him. Itachi's whimpers of pain were like music to Orochimaru's ears. He wanted more. He needed more. He thrust faster causing blood to stream down Itachi's pale thighs. Itachi whimpered and grit his teeth as Orochimaru pounded into him. When Orochimaru came Itachi let out an agonized cry before closing his eyes.

"Scream for me Itachi-chan. Scream for me like you'd scream for the shark." Itachi glared defiantly up at Orochimaru before inhaling deeply and spitting in the snake's face. Orochimaru grit his teeth and wiped the saliva from his face. He drew his hand back and slapped Itachi across the face.

"Whore." He muttered. Itachi lay still staring at the man. Orochimaru smiled sickly sweet. He stroked Itachi's face.

"This week has only been for play Itachi-chan. Just you wait. I can rape you with other things other than with just a penis." Orochimaru got off of Itachi's worn out body and walked out of the room to train Sasuke.

"Go and put Itachi in my room for later use." He ordered one of his servants. Itachi lay silently on the desk staring at the wall.

_KIsame..._

Orochimaru met Sasuke in the training grounds where Sasuke was viciously training against a target. When Sasuke sensed Orochimaru, he whirled around eyes spinning. Orochimaru smiled .

"You seem distracted Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up. Why is he here!?" Sasuke demanded for the hundredth time. Orochimaru smiled ignoring the question.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll make a deal with you."

"What sort of deal?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru looked at his student with cold eyes.

"If you manage to do my bidding without complaint for the next few days, I'll give you your brother for an entire day. As long as you don't kill him."

"Why? If I kill him I'll have my revenge and have avenged my clan." Sasuke replied eyeing Orochimaru who snickered.

"You'd stoop to your brother's level if you kill him while he's unable to defend himself?"

"I don't care. I'd still have my revenge."

"But really Sasuke-kun you'll kill him while he's weak marking you as weak as well."

"I'm not weak!"

"Yes, but Itachi would believe you killed him because you knew he couldn't fight back. You won't kill him when you're stronger than him, you'll kill him out of luck." Sasuke thought for a moment and nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, but that won't stop me from torturing him." Orochimaru smiled.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun. His pain is our joy and only half the fun."

"What's the other half?" Orochimaru's smirked widened.

"His pleasure."

**Okay that chapters done. I hope you enjoy it. I'll get working on my other stories once I'm no longer distracted by the play.**


	5. Kisame's Discovery

Orochimaru smiled at Itachi. It was a smug knowing smile, making Itachi instantly wary of the sannin. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Orochimaru placed his cold hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Why so tense Itachi-chan?" Orochimaru questioned. Itachi closed his eyes leaning into the touch imagining it was Kisame's hands on him and not the cruel sannin's. He didn't answer Orochimaru's question. Orochimaru smiled and ran his lips down Itachi's neck down to his back.

"Your brother has been very good these past days. Orochimaru whispered. Itachi looked at the sannin blankly. Orochimaru stood and looked down at his teenage slave.

"Go sit on the bed." Itachi did as he was told, getting off the chair and moving to Orochimaru's large bed. He sat down. Orochimaru continued to smile.

"Undress." Itachi hesitated for a second before undressing and letting his long hair out of his ponytail. Orochimaru walked to his dresser and pulled out a blindfold. He tied it around Itachi's eyes blinding the raven. Itachi looked at the sannin in confusion. Orochimaru stepped back.

"Now lay down." Itachi did as he was told still confused. The sannin tied Itachi's arms and legs to the post spreading him out. Itachi pulled at the restraints. he could still sit up and move around, but he couldn't' run off. Orochimaru walked to the door and opened it nodding at Sasuke who stood outside the door, waiting. He followed his sensei in Orochimaru's large room and stopped short at the sight of his brother laying naked and blindfolded on the bed. Orochimaru pushed Sasuke inside closing the door.

"Itachi chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a little surprise for you." Itachi stiffened not knowing if he should trust it.

"Would you like to know what it is?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi bit his lip. Orochimaru pushed Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke pulled back blushing at the sight of his brother's exposed body.

"It's your brother, he owns you for two days, while I'm on a mission." Itachi pulled his legs to his chest horrified. Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke and crawled on top of Itachi.

"Now Sasuke-kun, watch very closely." He began to run his lips down Itachi's neck to his slender shoulders. Sasuke watched in disgust and awe. Itachi bit his lips, stiffening as Orochimaru touched him. Orochimaru caught Sasuke's eye and smirked before lifting Itachi's legs and entering him. Itachi cried out in pain instantly gaining Sasuke's full attention. Orochimaru smiled at him before returning his attention to the elder Uchiha.

"Would you like to try Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked pulling out of Itachi who gripped the sheets. Sasuke was silent as he took Orochimaru's place between Itachi's legs. Itachi instantly tried to cover himself but Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's leg stopping him. He nodded to Sasuke who shakily placed a hand on Itachi's thigh. Taking a breath he forced in a finger. Itachi cringed a the feeling of his brother. Sasuke's expression was open and curious. He added a second. He liked it. Itachi was tight. The elder Uchiha was humiliated. This was his little brother! He gulped and tensed as a third finger was shoved into him. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru wondering what he should do. The sannin smiled at his student.

"He's yours for now Sasuke-kun, don't mess up." With that the man stood and walked out of the room leaving the two brothers on the bed. Sasuke's eyes returned to his brother. He sneered slightly and roughly scraped his nails down Itachi's insides causing the teen to arch his back in pain. Sasuke was fascinated with Itachi's response so he repeatedly did it. Itachi hissed in agony and began to squirm under Sasuke's touches. Sasuke was in awe. he lent down and kissed Itachi's throat. Itachi gasped softly in surprise causing Sasuke to grin.

"Sasuke...st-stop, what are y-you doing?" Itachi panted softly. Sasuke removed the blindfold.

"Hello aniki." Itachi stared at his little brother his dark eyes narrowed slightly lips parted. Sasuke felt something odd in his pants. Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Sasuke grinned and kissed Itachi again. Itachi yanked away from Sasuke in disgust. Sasuke glared back.

"You're mine now Itachi. Better get used to it.

-

-

-

Kisame's pale eyes turned to the clock on the wall. It was mid afternoon. Everyone was on a mission. Everyone that is, but Kisame. He sat on the couch watching random channels and drinking a can of soda. The shark sighed in boredom and stood up taking his samehada with with him. He walked into his room and into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower turning it to a warm temperature. He sighed as the warm water fell onto his muscular body. The shark's eyes turned to the body wash. His peppermint body wash and Itachi's orange blossom body wash stood side by side. Then he looked at the shampoo. His ginger shampoo and Itachi's strawberry chocolate. Kisame grit his teeth and got out of the shower. His anger rose with each step. He walked into his and Itachi's room. He grabbed Itachi's books and tore them apart throwing them across the room. He destroyed Itachi's side of the room tearing apart his pillows and blankets and throwing them around.

"Why did you do this! I love you so much!" Kisame roared. He turned to leave when his eyes landed on a piece of folded paper sticking out from under the mattress. Kisame took the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter. He read it and the letter slipped from his hands and slowly drifted to the ground.

"Itachi..."

Night fell and the akatsuki returned fro their missions laughing and fooling around. A loud roar stopped them and Pein glanced up frowning. Kisame charged through the room letter in hand. He stopped in front of Pein holding out the letter. Pein's eyes widened in shock as he was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"K-Kisame what is... what is the meaning of this!?" Pein demanded. Kisame grit his teeth and showed him the letter.

"You fucking sent him on this? You let him go to that... that... fucker!?" Pein wrenched from Kisame's grip.

"He agreed to it Kisame." Pein replied massaging his throat.

"He didn't have a fucking choice!" Kisame snarled. Kakuzu and Hidan glanced at each other in confusion.

"He'll be back in two weeks Kisame." Konan replied softly.

"How do you know!? He could... he could.... he..." Kisame was unable to finish. He leant against the wall hands balled into fists. Pein glanced at the rest of the akatsuki before his eyes returned to Kisame.

"We have his location. In two weeks _you_ can go get him, okay?" Kisame nodded numbly eyes on the ground. Pein pat Kisame's shoulder and he and Konan walked off. Sasori and Deidara looked confused as did the others.

"What are you talking about Kisame?" Sasori asked. Kisame handed him the letter. It was the one Orochimaru had given Itachi.

"So...is this why he broke up with you?" Hidan asked. Kisame shrugged. He licked his lips and took the letter.

"I'm going to get him. And kill Orochimaru."

-

-

-

Itachi kicked at his brother who glared at him angrily.

"Stop struggling!"

"Don't touch me!" Itachi retorted eyes blazing. He was too heavily drugged to use the sharringan. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"You let Orochimaru." He mumbled. Itachi glared at his brother.

"Not willingly you idiot." Sasuke continued to glare at Itachi who glared back. Sasuke let his hand pull away from his brother's thighs. Itachi closed them quickly and drew his legs to his chest. Sasuke stood running a hand through his hair.

"Then tell me why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I got captured." Itachi lied. Sasuke made a face and glared at Itachi.

"That was stupid of you." He mumbled. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned and stared at his brother's exposed body. He felt something akin to lust as he stared at Itachi's feminine figure. No doubt about it. Itachi was beautiful. Sasuke reached out his hand and placed it on Itachi's flat stomach. Itachi glanced at his little brother with half lidded eyes. Sasuke ran his fingers lower until his hands were on Itachi's hips. Itachi tensed as Sasuke leaned in and began to kiss him.

"You're so pretty aniki...so soft..." Itachi closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth. Sasuke dove his tongue into Itachi's mouth. Itachi bit Sasuke's tongue causing the younger Uchiha to jerk back hands clamped over his bleeding mouth. He narrowed his eyes and roughly slapped Itachi across the face.

"Try that again Itachi. I dare you." Itachi sneered at the younger male. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room.

"If that's the way you are going to act, I'll leave you like this. Hmmm I wonder how you'd feel if I let some inmates in here to teach you a lesson." Sasuke cooed. Itachi's face paled and he stiffened.

"Ahhh, I'll have them come by later." Sasuke said smiling at Itachi's reaction. Itachi grit his teeth and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled sweetly.

"This is after all revenge, Itachi." Sasuke stated proudly before walking out of the room and closing the door firmly behind him enclosing Itachi in darkness.

**So I hope you like it so far. I'll keep working on it. If you have any advice or ideas just let me know and I may use some of them in future chapters if I don't already have an idea by then. Love you! Reviews are love! Bye, bye!**


	6. When He Smiles

Itachi furiously kicked at the large inmate on top of him. The inmate growled and roughly grabbed his leg. Itachi bucked up against the larger man, who growled low in his throat. He grabbed Itachi's wrists in one large hand an gripped them tightly. The two glared at each other. Itachi continued to futilely struggle and kick at the green eyed inmate. Itachi growled slightly when he felt the inmate's lips on his and he bit him roughly. The inmate pulled back eyes glowing in rage as he struck the Uchiha. The door suddenly opened and the two looked up from their fight to see Sasuke standing at the entrance with his sword oh his hip.

"That's enough, get off him." The younger Uchiha ordered. The inmate grudgingly released Itachi's wrists and got off him. Sasuke motioned for the man to leave. Once he was gone Sasuke walked over to Itachi looking triumphant. Itachi sat up and arranged his clothes and smoothed his hair back from his face.

"Orochimaru's going to be back in a few hours." Sasuke muttered. Itachi turned his attention away from his younger brother and turned to the dresser grabbing his necklace and putting it back on. Sasuke looked at the necklace curiously.

"When did you get that necklace?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was 14." Itachi replied.

"Where'd you get it?" Sasuke asked looking at a shiny ring in the necklace.

"A friend." Itachi said softly. Sasuke snorted.

"_You_ have a friend?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Hn." Itachi stood and brushed past his little brother. He walked into the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed some cool water onto his flushed face. Sasuke watched the older Uchiha his face troubled. Itachi and Sasuke walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Sasuke watched his aniki as he winced while sitting down. Instead of feeling glee, Sasuke felt guilty for helping cause his brother his pain. He reached forward and placed a hand on top of Itachi's slightly larger more feminine hand. Itachi blinked in surprise and turned to his brother.

"...I...I'm sorry Itachi." Sasuke mumbled softly his face shadowed by his hair. Itachi let a whisper of a smile form at his lips and playfully poked Sasuke in his for head. Sasuke looked at his brother in shock. He had missed that about his and itachi's relationship. Tears stung his eyes and Itachi jerked in shock when Sasuke clung on to him crying softly.

"Sasuke...why are you crying?"

"I-I'm so confused! First you-you're evil and a murderer and n-now you're acting like my ani-aniki again." Sasuke cried. Itachi's heart melted and he slowly and shyly embraced his weeping brother.

"My, my this is just _too_ sweet." A voice said loudly. The boys looked up to see Orochimaru standing at the door. Sasuke growled and stood up standing in front of his brother. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that what ever was going on between his brother and master was unwilling and painful on Itachi's part. Itachi stood and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had enough of wondering what was going on between them. He glared at Orochimaru demanding an explanation. Orochimaru smiled and motioned for the brothers to sit. Sasuke sat close to Itachi a hand on Itachi's thin wrist as he eyed the sannin.

"Itachi is my personal sex slave. We made a deal and for another week and a half he's mine." Sasuke blanched white and swiftly turned to Itachi.

"You...you're having...you're forced to have sex with him!?"

"Yes."

"But...but why!?"

"...To protect you otouto."

Sasuke lay in his bed confused and angry. He didn't know why Itachi needed to protect him. He didn't need it. Things were so confusing. He loved Itachi again. He still wanted revenge, but he loved Itachi still. The younger Uchiha sighed and turned so he was on his back glaring at the ceiling. What if Orochimaru didn't let Itachi go as promised? He could faintly hear noises from Orochimaru's room. The bed banging against the wall and Orochimaru's moans tied in with Itachi's cries. If anything Sasuke wanted to be in Orochimaru's place. But, he wanted Itachi to love him and not be afraid.

Sasuke stood and walked out of his room past Orochimaru's, cringing when he heard Itachi's cries; not knowing if they were pained or not. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some onigiri and Itachi some pocky. When Orochimaru entered the kitchen ten minutes later he nodded at Sasuke before walking to his office. Sasuke quickly took the pocky and ran to Orochimaru's room. itachi lay curled under the blankets staring at the wall. Sasuke quickly ran to his brother's side, Itachi looked at his brother looking tired. Sasuke gently pulled his brother into a sitting position and handed him the pocky. Itachi smiled despite himself and stuck the stick in his mouth. Sasuke sat next to Itachi allowing Itachi to lean against him. He smiled weakly at Itachi's who's eyes were on the floor.

"...Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I'm going to get you out of here." Itachi blinked is eyes on his brother's face.

"What?"

"I'm going to help you escape." Sasuke stated firmly. Itachi shook his head.

"No Sasuke, I have to finish what I started." Sasuke frowned.

"But Itachi-"

"Sasuke I'm done discussing this." Sasuke stood angrily.

"Fine! Stay here and get raped! See if I care!" Sasuke snarled storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Itachi lowered his eyes to his feet. He put the pocky down and closed his eyes. After a moment he stood and slowly and painfully made his way out of Orochimaru's room. He walked down the hall to Sasuke's room. Sasuke lay face down on the bed. He looked up in shock when he felt a hand gently stroke his back.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke grumbled. Itachi sat beside his brother and lifted him up sitting the younger boy in his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke sat stiffly in shock before slowly relaxing into Itachi's gentle hold. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Hey, are you okay...I mean....are you...sore?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. Itachi shrugged and Sasuke pulled from his brother and headed to the bathroom. He returned minutes later with some pain medicine and a heating pad. He gently coaxed Itachi to take the pills. Once Itachi had, Sasuke plugged the heating pad's cord into the wall. He placed the pad gently between Itachi's sore thighs. Itachi sighed in comfort and closed his eyes laying back. Sasuke lay beside his brother and stared at him. The elder Uchiha's eyes fluttered close and his breath evened out as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kisame's pale eyes stared at Itachi's trashed bed. He held the letter in his hand. He head read and reread it so many times, he now had it memorized. The shark refused missions saying the most important was to bring Itachi back to the base, safe and sound. Pein was pissed at him for various reasons and the two had gotten into a fist fight, until Kakuzu and Hidan intervened. With an angry sigh Kisame stood and tidied up Itachi's side of the room. He couldn't go after him. No. That would only jeopardize Itachi's safety.

He refused to leave the room. He lay on his bed the used navy blue blankets crumpled. The shark turned his attention to the wall eyes narrowed. Some lover he turned out to be. His only love now in the claws of his rapist. He let out a sigh of disgust before looking at the colorful walls more closely. He smiled slightly at the memory of him and Itachi painting the painfully white room. They had splattered it with color and Itachi had actually been enjoying himself.

_Flashback_

_Kisame sat beside Itachi and kissed the 16-year-olds cheek softly._

_"What are you thinking about?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked around their white bland room with an expressionless face._

_"Our room's boring."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. I want to redecorate." Kisame grinned at Itachi._

_"Okay. I'm in." Itachi side smiled._

_"Good tomorrow we shall go to the store and buy paint for our bedroom and bathroom." The next day the pair returned to the base with several buckets. The rest of the akatsuki were out so they had the base to them selves. They quickly cleared the room of their belongings and put sheets on the wooden floor. The colors they had chosen were; Midnight blue; Maroon; Black; Lilac; Red; Silver and Gold. They painted the bedroom door black with the red akatsuki symbol. The trim for the bedroom was painted gold and the bathroom trim was silver. Then they painted a long strip of each color on the ceiling. The bathroom door was painted Midnight blue and the bathroom ceiling was Lilac and Maroon then they splatter painted the entire room with each color. _

_The room was amazing and there was even some colors left over. Kisame playfully flicked some paint at Itachi. The red dripped down his cheek like blood. Itachi turned to Kisame's a dark look on his face. Kisame laughed._

_"You're face looks priceless angel!" The shark declared smiling. Itachi picked up the bucket with the black and reached in grabbing some and chucked it at Kisame. Kisame tried to duck but it ht him square in the face._

_"Wow so does yours fishy." Itachi teased. Kisame smirked and crouched into a springing position._

_"I'm going to get you." He stated. Itachi smirked._

_"Come and get me then."_

_"Gladly." The two ran outside and threw paint at each other; laughing and running around the entire yard. When the paint was gone they were covered in paint. Kisame drew Itachi into his arms and kissed him leaving a glop of black on his cheek. Itachi ran his hands through Kisame's hair getting silver into it._

_"I love you angel." Kisame whispered huskily. Itachi smiled and the two began to kiss harder. Soon Itachi was on his back and staring up at Kisame with a beautiful smile on his face._

_"I love you too." He whispered. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and drew him close._

_"I'm always going to take care of you Itachi. No one will ever hurt you." Kisame swore softly._

_"You promise?" Itachi asked._

_"I swear on my life."_

_End Flashback_

Kisame growled. He was such a liar. He had pretty much led Itachi to his death. It was all his fault. He'd never forgive himself. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He didn't want to put Itachi into anymore danger. But, he'd be the one to get him when it was all over.

Madara and Pein stood at the oak door eyeing each other.

"When will Kisame retrieve him." Madara asked looking at Pein with cold eyes.

"Around next week." Pein replied softly. Madara sneered.

"Be sure to get him back alive." Pein frowned suddenly angry.

"What do you care? You knew what Orochimaru had been doing to him and encouraged it." The ginger haired man snapped. Madara narrowed his eyes to slits. Of course Pein would be difficult. What else was to be expected? The true akatsuki leader stepped toward the younger man threateningly. Pein stepped back on impulse. Madara smirked.

"No need to fear me Madara."

"I don't fear you!" Pein snarled. Madara chuckled.

"Lies. Anyway, you can go now. Tell me when you have Itachi back."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Itachi woke up with Sasuke sleeping beside him. The elder Uchiha smiled and drew his arms around his brother holding him gently. He smiled softly and got off the bed draping the white blankets over his brother's sleeping for. Sasuke sighed in his sleep and turned onto his back. Itachi walked out of the bedroom and into the den where Orochimaru smiled at the Uchiha.

"Hello Itachi."

"Hello Orochimaru." Itachi replied softly.

"Come sit." Orochimaru advised patting his lap expectantly. Itachi cleared his throat and slowly made his way over to the sannin. He sat on the man's lap and allowed the man to hold him. Orochimaru's cold fingers ran down Itachi's face to his neck. The man smiled sickly sweet.

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom." The man stated. He swept Itachi's unresisting body into his arms and carried him to the bedroom; locking the door.

**Okay. Hope you liked it. Sorry if you don't. Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, favorited, alerted and in general liked my story. I'll continue when I can. Love you!**


	7. Sasuke Gets Frisky

**Some SasuIta in this chapter. Enjoy.**

_His eyes are closed...._

_He's sleeping, his face against Orochimaru's bare chest..._

_Orochimaru's arms are wrapped possessively around him..._

Sasuke watched on jealously. He was standing at the door looking at the sleeping figure of his beautiful brother. Orochimaru turned his head and smiled at Sasuke.

"May I help you Sasuke-kun?" He asked. Sasuke looked at his sensei. He hated this man.

"I was wondering where he had went." Sasuke replied looking at the sannin in disgust. Orochimaru smiled and pushed Itachi's sleeping from from his chest as he stood naked. Sasuke grimaced and closed his eyes, as Orochimaru pulled on his pants.

"He's only here for another week Sasuke-kun." I want to make do with the time I have." Sasuke eyed Orochimaru warily.

"You'll let him go, you won't make him stay?" Orochimaru smiled darkly, his eyes darkening.

"I'll let him go... eventually." Sasuke watched horrified as Orochimaru walked back to the bed and leant down pulling Itachi's in for a kiss. Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he gasped in shock at having Orochimaru on top of him. He weakly pushed at Orochimaru's chest to get him off, Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's wrists and help them down. Sasuke ran forward and grabbed Orochimaru attempting to pull him off of his struggling brother. Orochimaru shoved Sasuke to the ground and continued to assault Itachi tearing the blankets away from him and exposing Itachi's beautiful body. Sasuke was up again and jumped on Orochimaru knocking him down. Sasuke quickly got off Orochimaru and got into the bed with Itachi rewrapping the blanket around Itachi who was staring at the sannin. Orochimaru got to his feet his eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's. Itachi didn't take his eyes off the elder had rarely seen the sannin this angry. The sannin grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and forced him from the bed, Itachi watched as Sasuke was shoved to the ground.

"You will regret this brat!" Orochimaru growled. Sasuke got to his feet glaring up at the elder male. Orochimaru turned his attention back to Itachi's who's eyes bled the sharinngan. Orochimaru smirked. Itachi got from the bed and made his way over to his brother who grabbed his wrist.

"Come on Itachi." Sasuke said glaring at Orochimaru. Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke I can't."

"Itachi come on!" Sasuke demanded looking desperate. Itachi closed his eye and turned away from his little brother returning to Orochimaru's arms. Sasuke stared at Itachi heartbroken. Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke over Itachi's head.

"We'll train in a bit Sasuke-kun. After I'm done exploring your brother's body." Sasuke balled his hands into fists staring at Itachi.

"Itachi please..."

"Go foolish otouto." Itachi demanded before slipping into bed. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He turned on his heel and left his sensei's room. Itachi turned to Orochimaru furiously.

"You have no right to touch me when my brother is in the room!" Itachi snapped. Orochimaru smiled lazily and drew itachi into his arms kissing him.

"He's gone now." Itachi pulled back in disgust. His sharingan glared into Orochimaru's yellow eyes.

"No...don't touch me. I'm going to my brother." Itachi whirled around and walked out of the room. He walked into Sasuke's room but he was not there. Itachi closed his eyes before walking out to search for his otouto. His bare feet glided quickly down the hall. He made his way out of the base, despite Kabuto's attempts to stop him. It was raining out. No sun. Itachi hadn't been in the sun in nearly a month. The rain hit his face and he stared into the sky just as the sky was filled with a flash of lightning. Itachi could sense Sasuke's chakra signature out here. He needed to find him. Itachi walked off toward where his brother was. Sasuke sat by a rock the water pouring over his body. He didn't look up when he saw someone walk towards him. He jerked away when he felt a cold, soft hand touch his face.

"Otouto?" Sasuke glanced up. Itachi knelt over him blocking Sasuke from the rain. Itachi was only wrapped in the blanket. It was cold and wet. Sasuke felt ashamed of himself for making Itachi look fro him. Sasuke's teeth were chattering. Itachi took the blanket ready to take it off to give it to Itachi when Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'm fine. You need it more." Itachi resisted rolling his eyes and pulled Sasuke into his arms wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Sasuke resisted to blush as his body was pressed against Itachi's naked one. Itachi pulled him up. Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's neck and allowed Itachi to lead him back to Orochimaru's base. Once inside they went to Sasuke's room both sopping wet. They lay on the bed Sasuke curled into Itachi's arms. He wrapped his arms around Itachi to hug him. His fingers brushed over Itachi's hips. Sasuke licked his lips. He gently moved the wet blanket and Itachi's naked gorgeous body was exposed. Sasuke hovered over him staring down at his brother who gazed up at Sasuke.

"Umm aniki...who was your first kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"Oro---."

"Besides him."

"Oh. My partner Kisame."

"Is he your...lover?" Sasuke asked.

"He was." Itachi replied sadly. Sasuke blinked and lay beside Itachi.

"Did you love him?"

"Very much." Sasuke looked at his brother with dark identical eyes. Itachi smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair from his eyes.

"Who was _your _ first kiss?" Sasuke tried to sound uninterested.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi looked surprised.

"The Kyuubi container?"

"Umm yeah."

"Did you like it?" Itachi asked his eyes dancing.

"...Yeah." Itachi smiled.

"Did you guys kiss after that at all?"

"Yup. We sort of dated until I left." Itachi looked shocked.

"He must have been heart broken."

"Yeah...he was."

"Oh..."

"Aniki?"

Yes?"

Could I kiss you?" Itachi looked surprised.

"...Alright." Sasuke grinned happily and gently swooped down kissing Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth granting Sasuke permission to enter his mouth and kiss him deeper. Sasuke was ecstatic. He gripped Itachi's hips as he kissed him; his eyes closed. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder's; it had been awhile since anyone had touched him so gently, so lovingly. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck inhaling Itachi's fresh scent. His lips trailed down Itachi's neck to his chest to his stomach and then his lips touched Itachi's soft inner thighs. Itachi moaned and arched his back.

"S-Sasuke..." Itachi moaned. Sasuke smiled. His lips went of further toward Itachi's arousal when Itachi clamped his legs shut.

"No Sasuke."

"But you said I could kiss you!"

"Sasuke...no!" Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"Fine."

* * *

BANG!

"That's the fifth time he's kicked something today." Deidara muttered playing with his clay bird. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's trim waist and kissed his ear gently causing the blonde to let out a slight giggle.

"He's just worried Deidara. He's leaving in a few days to get Itachi back from Pedomaru." Sasori explained. Deidara nodded in agreement and kissed his Danna on the lips. Hidan rolled his lavender eyes and rested his head against Kakuzu's chest.

"Maybe the fucker'sj ust horny." Hidan replied cheekily. Kakuzu sighed.

"Well if he keeps wrecking the place it will cost me money to fix it up." The miser grumbled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MONEY!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu glared at his lover.

"Idiot."

" I AM NOT A----"

"GUYS SHUT UP, YEAH!" Deidara shouted.

Kisame glanced at the hole in the wall in distaste. Fucking weak ass wall... He was annoyed and jumpy. He wanted to go and get Itachi. But he still had to wait a couple of days before he could set out. The shark walked back into his and Itachi's room and glanced at Itachi's side of the room. It was still trashed. Kisame walked to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He'd go buy some stuff for Itachi's destroyed side of the room. Kisame walked into Pein's office to see the man reading a book.

"Uhhh Leader-sama?"

"What?"

"Can I go shopping?" Pein eyed him.

"...Okay...Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't sir."

"Good. Now go."


	8. Almost Home

Itachi was tired. He had been up all night with Sasuke and just wanted to sleep. But, alas, Orochimaru was expecting him. He would be freed in a few days and Orochimaru wanted to get in every inch of him before he left. There was no doubt that Itachi's ass was sore. Sasuke had been very needy with him, always kissing him and touching him and trying to dominate him. Itachi allowed it to a point. If it got too far itachi would pull away and Sasuke would back off.

Orochimaru however...was a completely different story. he'd track Itachi down dragging him from the safety and comfort of his brother's arms and force him into a painful reality. Yet through it, Itachi knew that he'd soon be free and go to Kisame and explain everything to him. He cringed as he felt Orochimaru's hands on his thigh slowly pushing them apart to reveal himself to the snake. Orochimaru chuckled.

"My, my so pretty." Itachi heard the Sannin sigh. Itachi bared his teeth as the Sannin kissed his neck.

"We only have one week left." Orochimaru sighed.

"Pity." Itachi replied stiffly eyes narrowed. Orochimaru chuckled. He pulled back and Itachi closed his eyes and fell back against the blankets. Orochimaru smiled slyly and lay his head beside Itachi's.

"I want to use up all my time and mark you before you leave." Itachi didn't respond causing Orochimaru to scowl.

"You can't hide your emotions forever Itachi, I'll make you respond." He shoved himself off the Uchiha and pulled a robe on before stalking out of the room. Itachi stared after him. He quickly stood wrapping the sheets around his nude body and made his way out of the room and into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was already ready for him with his clothes and a cup of warm tea. Itachi smiled in appreciation and sat beside his brother. Sasuke gently removed the sheet and lead Itachi to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got the water warm running. He helped Itachi into the tub steadying him.

"Do you need any help washing?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Itachi replied. Sasuke regarded his brother who allowed the water to trickle over his bare body. Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you like to join me?" Sasuke's face turned pink and he looked at the floor.

"Okay." Itachi waited as Sasuke removed his clothes and slowly got into the water with his brother. The tub was rather large and sturdy giving them both room. Sasuke stood close to his brother who smirked slyly.

"What?" Sasuke asked warily. Itachi reached behind him and grabbed a shampoo bottle and squirted some of the shampoo into his palm.

"Turn around." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sasuke did as he was told. Itachi put his soapy hands in Sasuke's hair and began to lather it in. Sasuke grimaced but allowed Itachi to wash his hair. Itachi chuckled slightly as he pushed Sasuke back into the water. Sasuke glared half heartedly at his brother.

"Is there a reason you're washing my hair?"

"Hn." Itachi replied before running getting some soap and handing it to Sasuke.

"Wash up otouto." Sasuke smirked.

"While I'm at it may I also wash you?" Sasuke asked cheekily. Itachi smirked.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Kisame returned to the base with new blankets and crap for his partner. He set them up nice and neat, while the rest of the akatsuki watched with peaking interest. Kisame had even bought a purple teddy bear with a large black bow. He set it by the pillow. Cleaning kept him distracted until he could go to Itachi and bring him home.

Kisame was pumped. He would be setting out tomorrow to go to Orochimaru's hideout and get Itachi. He packed everything he needed including some salve and medicine incase Itachi was in pain. He glanced at the clock. it was 8:30. He'd wake up at 4 and be o his way by 4:30. Kisame got into his bed and lay down willing himself to sleep.

He failed.

He was still up at 12:23 and he couldn't sleep at all. With a huff he stood and walked out of his room making his way to the kitchen. He glanced in the fridge and settled on some fried rice. He placed it in the microwave and heated it up before chowing down. Savoring the taste he cleared the plate and grabbed a glass of water before heading back to bed. Laying under the blankets he stared at the alarm clock until he had to blink.

"Dammit." He hissed. Quickly he closed his eyes focusing on sleeping. Before long he faded out falling asleep.

Hours later he woke up. It was nearly time to go. Kisame quickly got all his things together and met Pein in his office.

You know where to go?" Pein asked.

"Yes sir." Kisame replied adjusting his sword.

"Good. Find him and if he has any wounds heal them. you should find his hideout in a few days."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, go." Pein said with a wave of his hand. Kisame turned and walked briskly out of the office. He made his way out of the base and outside. It was bitterly cold and Kisame glanced at the still dark sky. He'd make his way to Orochimaru's hideout and when he had itachi, he'd destroy the Sannin.

* * *

Itachi turned onto his side watching his brother train. Every so often Sasuke would glance at Itachi to see if he had seen any impressive moves. Currently, the elder Uchiha lay in the grass winding it up with his fingers as he watched Sasuke. He had received a letter from Pein indicating that Kisame would come to Orochimaru's hideout and get him. Needless to say Itachi was ecstatic. Sasuke aimed his kunai for his target and hit it in the center. He pulled back smirking. He glanced at Itachi who nodded at him.

You're getting better otouto. Maybe you'll get strong enough to kill me." Sasuke inwardly winced and stared at Itachi who lay his head on the grass staring at the sky. With a huff Sasuke walked over to his brother and lay beside him.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...do you care about me."

"Of course I do." Itachi replied.

"Then tell me why you killed our clan." Itachi glanced at his brother who stared back at him. Itachi closed his eyes. Why bother hiding it now.

"The elders of Konoha ordered me to after they found out that the Uchiha planned to over throw them and take over." Sasuke blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Itachi lowered his eyes. Sasuke sat back on his heels eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"The Uchiha's planned to take over, in the process many innocent people would have been killed. they set me as a spy, while I double crossed them for Konoha-"

"What!? You would betray our family for them!?"

"Sasuke let me finish. By working for Konoha less deaths were assured so when they ordered me to kill our clan, I could only do what was best."

"Really, so you betray your own clan?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi mentally flinched.

"Otouto, I had to..." Sasuke suddenly stood in disgust.

"You fucking murderous slut." Itachi outwardly flinched.

"Sasuke..."

"SHUT UP! I hate you!" Sasuke snarled. He turned sharply walking away from Itachi who felt a lump form in his throat.

"Sasuke..."


	9. Kisame Arrives

Sasuke stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. He then turned toward the wall and smashed his fist into the stone surface instantly feeling his fingers break. He quickly pulled his hand back cradling it to his chest. This just wasn't his month.

"Dammit..." He cursed his eyes shadowed by his hair. He shook teeth bared. He attempted to keep calm. It was hard, all he cold think of was his intense feeling of rage and hatred. The boy's frame shook and he fell to his knees face buried in his legs. Letting out a low pain filled scream he began to cry.

Itachi glanced at the door every so often. Sasuke was yet to appear. Itachi leaned against the wall eyes narrowed in frustration. He hadn't meant to get Sasuke angry. He loved him. Itachi brushed his hair from his face before standing up and slowly making his way out of the room. He met a sneering Kabuto in the hall who had just come from Orochimaru's chambers. The older man glanced at Itachi who quietly looked back.

"Your fish is on his way." Kabuto sneered eyes sparkling maliciously. Itachi walked past the man an emotionless mask on his face. Kisame was close. It was almost over.

"Hn." Itachi walked into Orochimaru's chambers. The sannin sat on his bed eyes narrowed.

"What is it my dear?" He asked with a smile. Itachi stared at the man who had destroyed his life.

"You shall keep your word?" Itachi asked sharply. Orochimaru waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yes, yes I shall keep your brat brother safe." Itachi eyed the sannin before turning around.

"Good."

Itachi walked out of the chamber, his head held high. He made his way to his prison like room and began to pack. It was almost time to go. He lay everything out before him. The only thing missing was his necklace. It was probably in Sasuke's room. Turning he walked out of his room and made his way towards Sasuke's. He softly knocked on the door. There was silence before it was slowly opened.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked dully eyes narrowed. The elder Uchiha met his brothers gaze. Sasuke stared at his brother in hatred.

"I think my necklace is in here." Sasuke pushed the door open wider and allowed Itachi to slip in. Itachi walked into his brother's room and glanced around spotting it on the night stand beside his brother's bed. He took it and slipped it around his throat. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall arms crossed. Itachi glanced at him. Sasuke scowled slightly. Itachi forced back a smile. His brother was adorable. He made his way toward the door. Before leaving he slowly turned to Sasuke.

"Goodbye Otouto." Sasuke's scowl softened.

"Goodbye Aniki." He whispered. Itachi smiled beautifully before walking out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone in his room.

Orochimaru leaned against the wall smirking slightly as Itachi walked out of his bother's room. Itachi avoided the sannin's gaze and walked by him when he was roughly yanked back.

"It's nearly time for you to go, why don't we have one last night together." Itachi tensed slightly as he was dragged to Orochimaru's chambers and thrown on the bed. Itachi lifted himself slightly and Orochimaru began to tear his clothes off. When they were completely naked Orochimaru lifted Itachi's thigh's and spread them. Itachi turned his eyes away and bit his lip as Orochimaru thrust into him. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched the sheets in his fists. He cried out when Orochimaru roughly hit a spot deep inside him. He felt something warm dribble down his thighs. He knew it was blood. He closed his eyes tightly feeling tears began to appear. Orochimaru sneered and hit his prostate causing Itachi to let out a low sob as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Orochimaru's smirk deepened. It seemed like Orochimaru planned on making this as painful as possible.

"Do you enjoy it when the shark does this?" Orochimaru sneered. Itachi narrowed his eyes. The sannin sneered and roughly bit Itachi's throat. Itachi arched his back teeth bared. Orochimaru chuckled.

"So very sweet, my little slut." He cooed. Itachi choked out a cry as Orochimaru roughly thrust into him. The sannin came violently burning Itachi's turn insides. Tears blurred Itachi's vision and rolled down his cheeks. Orochimaru smiled and began to pump the Uchiha forcing him to come. Itachi stifled a sob. Orochimaru pulled out of Itachi smiling cruelly as he cleaned himself up. The sannin took Itachi's wrists and ankles and spread them out chaining him to the bed post.

"I think I'll leave you like that...Hmmm, maybe allow a few men who want to get some of your tight ass to come here, I'm sure Kisame will be surprised to find you like this...or...perhaps not." Orochimaru leered. Itachi could no longer hold back the tears.

"N-no...he'll save me. He'll save me and k-kill you and save my-my brother." Itachi sobbed. Orochimaru shook his head still smiling.

"We'll see." He replied before turning and walking out of the room. Itachi lay alone stretched on the bed tears rolling down his cheeks. Awhile later the door opened and a large man with spiky hair entered the room.

"K-Kisame?" Itachi called softly and hopefully. He was answered with a soft, low and menacing chuckle.

"Not quite."

* * *

Kisame glanced around. He didn't know where the fuck he was. Letting out a low swear he wondered why he didn't bring back up. Once again he reached into his bag pulling out the map. He read it briefly and sighed in relief. He was going the right way, and he was close. He placed the map back into the bag and resumed walking. Glancing at the sky he noticed it was getting dark. With a grunt he took off leaping from the ground and into the trees. He was going as fast as he could. He was was going to find Itachi and bring him home safe and sound like he promised every time he saw him.

Flashback

Itachi stood against the wall eyes holding trust but nervousness. Kisame who was seated on the bed sighed.

"Listen Itachi if you're not ready we can always do this another time."

"No! No Kisame...I am ready. Really, I am..." Itachi murmured softly. Kisame ran a hand through his spiky hair eyes on the ground.

"No Itachi. I'm not going to force you, lets just go-" Kisame was cut off by Itachi jumping at him and kissing him lovingly.

"Kisame...I'm ready. I love you and I'm ready." Kisame stared down at his partner.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Itachi replied shortly. Kisame continued to stare before slowly nodding.

"Okay, okay fine but I have some ground rules."

"Alright what are they."

"I'm not going fast. You have to tell me when it hurts. You will pick a safeword." He informed Itachi as he began to remove his cloak.

"Safeword?"

"In case that I went too far and you want me to stop."

"I wouldn't want you to stop, Kisame."Itachi replied slowly eyes staring up at the older man trustingly.

"Well, unless you pick a safeword and promise to use it when you need it, I won't go any further with you." Kisame informed him casually. Finally, Itachi nodded.

"Okay." He pondered on it for a while then finally said,

"Shisui."

"You're cousin's name?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. Kisame pondered wanting to ask Itachi why but decided against it.

"Okay take off you clothes and lay on the bed." Itachi did as he was told. Taking off his clothes quickly and setting them neatly on the night stand before laying on Kisame's bed. He lay on his back, his hair had been let loose and framed his face beautifully. His dark doe eyes shining as he stared at Kisame. A light blush tinged his cheeks and he breathed slightly quickly from nervousness. This would be the first time since Orochimaru that he would engage in any sexual activity. Kisame began to remove his clothes his eyes on Itachi's watching hie reaction. Itachi merely continued to stare at the older man with love trust and lust in his dark eyes. Kisame removed his last article of clothing before moving towards the bed and getting on top of Itachi who nuzzled against the blue man's neck. Kisame smiled and took Itachi's chin in his rough but gentle fingers and lightly kissed Itachi on the lips.

"You ready angel?" He asked softly gently kissing Itachi's forehead. Itachi closed his eyes and cuddled against Kisame's large blue chest.

"Yes."

Kisame smiled again and began to run his lips down Itachi's throat. Itachi wrapped his slender arms around Kisame's shoulders and then two kissed passionately. Kisame ran his hands over Itachi' bare body before bringing his fingers to Itachi's mouth.

"Suck." Kisame instructed. It took Itachi a moment to understand. Orochimaru had never prepared him, it was a sweet gesture on Kisame part so he took Kisame's blue fingers into his mouth and began to evenly coat them. When he was finished Kisame pulled them back and Itachi spread his legs for his soon to be lover.

"Be gentle?" Itachi murmured. Kisame nuzzled Itachi's throat and kissed the pale skin.

"Always."

Slowly Kisame pushed a finger into Itachi's tight ring. Itachi tensed gripping Kisame's shoulder's causing the larger male to still.

"You okay?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi nodded his eyes clenched shut.

"Y-Yeah...keep going." Kisame nodded before pushing his fingers in and out of the Uchiha. Itachi gripped Kisame's shoulder's and eventually began to buck against Kisame's fingers. Kisame smiled at Itachi's response and slowly added a second causing Itachi to moan. Kisame got harder at the sound and slowly added a third that caused the Uchiha to whimper in pain. Kisame stilled watching Itachi for any signs but the other male simply bucked his hips into Kisame's fingers. Kisame slowly began to move them in and out stretching him. When he deemed Itachi ready he pulled his fingers out causing Itachi to whine at the loss. Kisame smirked and shushed him with a loving kiss. Kisame reached onto the nightstand and grabbed some lube. He placed a generous amount on his hand and coated him member with it.

"K-Kisame..." Itachi panted in need eyes hazy with lust. Kisame chuckled.

"Shhh don't worry I'm almost there." Itachi's chest heaved as he stared up at his partner. Kisame guided his member to Itachi's entrance. He stalled meeting Itachi's eyes.

"You ready?" He asked. Itachi nodded and rolled up into Kisame. Kisame closed his eyes in lust and slowly pushed into Itachi who tensed in pain. Kisame stopped moving.

"Are you okay Itachi? Do you want me to stop?"

"No...no just let me get used to it." Itachi requested softly closing his eyes. Kisame stopped moving allowing Itachi to adjust to his size. After a could minutes Itachi bucked against Kisame signaling that he was ready. Kisame slowly began to move eyes closed hand on Itachi's slim hips.

"You're...you're so tight!" He growled earning a moan as a response. Kisame pounded into him quickly but slow enough for Itachi to enjoy. Itachi moaned loudly. They began to kiss passionately.

"I love you." Kisame whispered huskily. Itachi nuzzled Kisame's throat.

"I love you too." Itachi murmured softly. Sweat ran down his body as he and Kisame made love. Kisame gently kissed Itachi's neck. The Uchiha moaned and arched his back. Kisame felt the Uchiha's walls tighten around him.

A-Ahhh!" Itachi gasped eyes clenched shut in bliss as he came all over their chests. Kisame came soon after calling the Uchiha's name as he came deep inside him. Kisame and Itachi lay still, gasping for breath. Slowly Kisame pulled out of Itachi and lay beside him. Itachi cuddled into his partner's side. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and kissed him. They murmured I love you's to each other before closing their eyes and falling into a deep warm sleep.

End Flashback

Kisame closed his eyes for a moment. He'd find him. It would be okay. Glancing at the ground he realized he was close. Very close. Kisame jumped from the tree and landed on the ground slowly following the all too familiar chakra signatures until he stopped in front of a large building that was Orochimaru's base. Gulping he stepped forward to knock on the door when it opened and he was met face to face with the younger Uchiha. Sasuke.

**Gonna get going on the next chapter when I can. Hope you enjoy this one.**


	10. Safety In His Arms

"May I come in?" Kisame asked awkwardly. Sasuke stepped back and allowed the tall man to pass him. Kisame walked into the lair. A fire place crackled with bright orange fire and Kisame stood quiet looking around. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Kisame. The blue man rubbed the back of his head and shifted.

"I'm here to get Itachi."

"I know." Sasuke replied eyes narrowed. He turned away from Kisame and beckoned him to follow. Kisame walked after Sasuke who lead him to Orochimaru's office. The spiky haired Uchiha knocked on the door. After a moment of silence Orochimaru's cold voice spoke up.

"You may enter." Sasuke pushed the door open. The two walked in. Orochimaru sat at a bench writing something. He leered at Kisame who grit his teeth. The sannin slowly stood and walked toward the kiri nin a faint smirk on his face. Kisame eyed him wanting nothing more than to kill the snake slowly.

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame snapped. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Why I do believe he's with someone right now, shall I get him for you?" Orochimaru taunted. Kisame bared his teeth eyes narrowed to slits. Sasuke looked away not wanting to know what Orochimaru meant. Kisame's hands balled into fists as he glared at the sannin.

"Yes, go get him." He growled. Orochimaru smirked and glanced at the clock.

"He's still mine for another two and a half hours. So why don't you just wait here until than?" Orochimaru cooed. Kisame grit his teeth and advanced on the sannin who narrowed his eyes.

"Unless I have to add another day on top of it." Kisame stopped short before pulling back. Orochimaru chuckled and brushed past the taller man and Sasuke who closed his eyes. Kisame watched him go before slumping down fists clenched. Sasuke stood awkwardly eyes averted.

"You want something to drink?" He muttered quietly. Kisame looked up distraught before slowly nodding.

"Water please." Sasuke nodded his dark eyes narrowed at the shark. He turned and walked out of the office. Kisame sat against the wall and stared at the clock. No time passed. Sighing in annoyance Kisame stood. He trudged sluggishly out of Orochimaru's cold office and walked into the dimly lit hallway. He blinked slightly and glanced around wondering where he was. Sasuke walked from around the corner with a glass of water. He silently handed it to Kisame who took it with a nod of thanks. He sipped at it cautiously in case it was poisoned. It didn't taste like it was so Kisame finished the water. Sasuke watched him closely brow furrowed. Kisame looked at the younger Uchiha in slight annoyance.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you and my brother...together?" Sasuke asked. Kisame snorted in annoyance.

"Yes we are." Sasuke looked disgusted.

"But you're a fish!"

"Shark brat, I'm a shark.

"Whatever."

"At least my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass."

"It does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Do-"

"Shut up." Kabuto snapped cutting Sasuke off. He pushed past Kisame and Sasuke and skulked off. Sasuke glared after him while Kisame flipped him the bird. He finished the water and Sasuke took the empty cup and lead Kisame into the kitchen. They sat at the counter silent waiting for the time to be up. Sasuke drummed his pale fingers on the metal counter and regarded the taller ninja. Kisame kept his eyes averted. Sasuke looked like Itachi. Only a more boyish male figure while Itachi was feminine and soft. Kisame lay his head on his arms and slumped over in annoyance. He wanted Itachi back. He glanced at the clock. Another hour and a half. Kisame stood up and scratched the back of his head. The spiky haired Uchiha watched him. He closed his eyes and leant against the chair.

"You excited to get him back?"

"Of course." Kisame replied. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"He misses you." He muttered. Kisame smiled happily.

"I miss him. Had he been...treated right?"

Of course not. Orochimaru's always on him." Sasuke snapped eyes darkening. Kisame lowered his head his hands in fists.

"I should have known." The blue man growled. Sasuke watched him.

"I can go tell him you're here." Sasuke murmured eyes hopeful. Kisame smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and got from the table and made his way through the door. Kisame stood and followed several feet behind him. The lair was rather cold unlike the usually warm Akatsuki base. Kisame watched as Sasuke stood outside a room. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Nothing. With a scowl Sasuke forced the door open.

"Itachi, Ki-" Sasuke stopped short. He stared into the room his dark eyes wide his hands trembling. Kisame frowned and walked forward.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" He asked. Sasuke didn't answer. Kisame walked over to Sasuke and peeked into the room. His eyes widened in horror.

Itachi lay on Orochimaru's large bed naked and bound. He was bleeding badly with scratched and bite marks. Blood and semen coated his things and his eyes were wide and unfocused. A man lay passed out drunk beside him. Kisame rushed forward and fell to his knees shaking violently.

"I-Iachi...Angel..." He whispered tears appearing in his eyes. He took Itachi's face in his hands and kissed the Uchiha's face gently. Sasuke walked forward shaking his eyes on his brother.

"Itachi." He murmured. He glanced at the large man and his eyes bled bright red. Kisame began to untie Itachi. His hands shook as he did. Itachi fell limp eyes closed. Kisame pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Itachi's unmoving body. He scooped him up into his arms and held him close. Sasuke looked at the two and shoved the unconscious man off the bed. He and Kisame walked out of the bedroom. They were half way to the Kitchen when Orochimaru appeared from his office eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing!?" He snarled. Kisame held Itachi to his chest protectively.

"I'm taking him to the base!"

"Oh no you're not! If you take him the deal is off!"

"I don't care!" Kisame roared. Sasuke flinched slightly. Itachi came to and focused on Kisame with his doe eyes.

"Kisame?" He whispered weakly. Kisame smiled at Itachi and kissed him softly on the lips. Kisame gently sat Itachi down beside Sasuke. He turned to Orochimaru.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled. Orochimaru chuckled.

"We'll see." They attacked at the same time. Sasuke grabbed Itachi and dragged him away from the fight. Itachi weakly clung to his brother allowing Sasuke to take him to safety. Sasuke dragged his brother to a secluded room and the brother's hid inside. Itachi lay against Sasuke eyes closed breathing heavily. They could hears blows being dealt. Itachi stared at the door holding onto his brother. Sasuke quietly lay his head on Itachi's lap allowing the older Uchiha to stroke his hair. The room was silent neither brother dared move. Itachi lay his head against the wall. Minutes went by the fighting and shouting continued. Then it was suddenly over. Sasuke and Itachi tensed. Silence. Sasuke gripped Itachi and looked nervously towards the door. Itachi turned to his brother. His eyes were hollow causing Sasuke to quickly look away. Breathing shakily Itachi stood on weal legs and attempted to open the door.

"No Itachi." Sasuke murmured grabbing the taller male's wrist. Itachi glanced at his brother eyes half lidded from weakness. He fell back to the floor and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. They heard footsteps and they tensed. The door swung open to reveal Kisame. Kisame looked at Sasuke before his eyes settled on Itachi, who looked away quickly drawing the cloak around him. Kisame knelt down and lifted him into his arms. He looked down at Sasuke.

"I'm taking him back to our base what are you going to do?"

"Where's Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He escaped." Kisame replied softly eyes narrowed. Sasuke was quiet for a moment before looking back at Itachi.

"I'm staying here."

"Sasuke...you can't..." Itachi murmured. Sasuke backed away from the two his eyes averted to the side.

"I can and I am. I haven't forgotten what you did and I still need my revenge."

"I understand that Sasuke but Orochimaru may hurt you." Itachi whispered weakly.

"No he won't. He needs my body too much to hurt it." Sasuke turned away. Itachi watched him with wounded eyes as his little brother walked away. Kisame looked down at Itachi smiling sadly.

"You okay?" He asked. Itachi sighed and buried his face into Kisame's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Can we go home now?" Itachi asked wanting nothing more than to leave. Kisame cradled Itachi close and nodded.

"Okay." He whispered. He carried Itachi out of the hall and made his way through the lair and outside. Itachi cuddled against his lover.

"Sleep Itachi." Kisame advised. With a weak half hearted glare Itachi did as he was told and fell asleep in Kisame's warm loving protective embrace.

**It's been awhile since I've updated this and I know you'll want something, so here it is voila! Hope you liked it.**


	11. Away From Him

Sasuke turned slowly towards Orochimaru his dark eyes narrowed in hatred. The Sannin stood before him his tall body looming over the Uchiha. Orochimaru suddenly drew his hand back and struck Sasuke across the face throwing Sasuke onto the floor.

"Foolish boy!" Orochimaru spat eyes narrowed and teeth barred in rage. Sasuke sat up from the floor and wiped his bloody lip glaring at his sensei.

"You have no right over Itachi, you have no right to ever touch him!"

"And you do!"

"I am his brother, I have more rights towards him then you ever would, if you ever touch him again I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Sasuke snarled his eyes turning red. Orochimaru merely chuckled and eyed his student.

"Is that a threat Sasuke?"

"No that's a promise." Sasuke replied firmly as he got to his feet. Orochimaru placed a hand on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You're a fool." He muttered before turning and walking away. Sasuke stared after him feet planted firmly on the floor his hands balled into fists.

"And you will pay." Sasuke vowed softly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kisame winced as he checked over Itachi's wounds. One hand held Itachi steady while the other stroked his back comfortingly. Itachi stirred softly his brows furrowed. Opening one eye he could make out the blurry shape of someone hovering over him. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to see Kisame's handsome blue face close to his. Itachi felt his heart still.

"Itachi?" Kisame whispered looking pained. Itachi let out a low sigh and smiled weakly up at his partner.

"Kisame…" He sighed. Kisame pulled Itachi's unresisting body into his arms holding him close.

"I thought I had lost you." The elder whispered. Itachi closed his eyes and nuzzled his partner's throat.

"You never did." He breathed. Kisame clenched his eyes shut and help his partner tighter.

"He'll never touch you again." He promised. Itachi looked up at his partner and kissed him.

"I know."

Dawn approached and Kisame shifted Itachi's sleeping form so he was being held bridal style. He looked down at his small lover and kissed his forehead gently. Her made camp and set Itachi down. Itachi opened his eyes and Kisame winced.

"Sorry I woke you up I-"

"No, no it's okay." Itachi replied. Kisame stroked Itachi's cheek and sat next to him.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Kisame?"

"Tell me everything. And not just from this recent imprisonment but the other one as well." Kisame pleaded. Itachi looked up at his partner.

"The truth?"

"Nothing but."

_Flash back first story Itachi's POV_

_I refused to look at Orochimaru as he dragged me through his base. I kept stumbling over my own feet. Orochimaru jerked on my hair and I spit in his face which resulted in me getting slapped._

"_Stop struggling you brat!" Orochimaru hissed. I ignored him and tried to pull away only to get hit again. I bit his hand which gripped my shoulder causing him to release me. I took off running as fast as I could. I didn't get far before I was tackled by one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He grabbed me by the hair while I kicked and flailed around wildly trying to get free. I failed. Of course. But I still tried. After awhile Orochimaru was able to hold me down and yelled for one of his henchmen to drug me. I felt a prick in my arm and my movements began to slow. I turned my eyes and looked up at Orochimaru who got off of me and began talking to someone. I couldn't understand what they were saying and I passed out._

_I woke up in a green room. I lay on a bed with plush white blankets. I glanced around and spotted a candle in the corner of the room the light flickered. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got out of the bed and steadied myself against the wall._

"Kisame?" Itachi whispered ending the story suddenly.

"Yeah?" Kisame asked.

"Can we finish this later?" The Uchiha asked softly. Kisame nodded and stroked Itachi's face.

"Alright. Let's get something to eat." Kisame replied with a grin. Itachi smiled back and lay back closing his eyes. Kisame leant down and kissed his partner.

"I love you so much." He whispered. Itachi smiled weakly and bared his throat so Kisame could nibble on it. Kisame buried his face into the side of Itachi's neck and sighed.

"I missed you." He murmured. Itachi looked up at his lover and kissed him.

"I missed you too." He replied. Kisame smiled and grabbed his bag pulling out some cans. He popped them open and Itachi sat up watching him.

"Canned beans." Kisame murmured as he started a small fire and placed the beans over the flame. Itachi watched him with interest. Kisame cooked the beans and looked at his partner.

"You sore?" He asked.

"A bit." Itachi confessed. Kisame's face darkened as a pained look appeared.

"I'm sorry."

"Kisame it's not –"

"Yes it is! I could have figured it out! I could have saved you!" Kisame snapped resisting throwing something. Itachi lowered his head. Instantly Kisame calmed down and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"…I'm glad you're here with me now." He whispered. Itachi nuzzled Kisame's throat.

"So am I." Kisame pulled back and studied his lover.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" Itachi nodded.

"Okay." Kisame took the can of beans and handed a spoon to Itachi. They say together and ate from the can. Itachi was overjoyed to be back with Kisame like the good old days. Itachi could loosen up around his lover and felt safe around him. Kisame shifted and swooped down kissing Itachi deeply. Itachi dropped his spoon and wrapped his slender arms around his partner.

"Kisame?"

"Yes Angel?" Kisame murmured into the kiss.

"When…when I'm feeling better can we…" Itachi let the word slide and Kisame's eyes opened in surprise before grinning.

"Of course. But not until you're completely healed up…I don't want to risk tearing you." He stared at his beautiful lover. Itachi's face was lightly flushed giving him an innocent glow. Itachi looked at Kisame through his long thick eyelashes and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you Kisame. For everything." Kisame blinked and nodded slowly.

"No need to thank me, love."

"I feel like I should. You always protect me and take care of me."

"That's my job." Kisame replied. Itachi lowered his eyes.

"I'm such a burden to you Kisame. I don't wish to be, but I am." Kisame nodded/

"You're a struggle alright," Itachi winced. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Itachi looked up at Kisame who smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Itachi, and I want to protect you. So let me, okay?" Itachi nodded.

"Alright." Kisame kissed Itachi again and put out the fire. He lay down beside Itachi and pulled him close. The sounds of the leaves rustling lulled Itachi into sleep. Yet Kisame stayed awake stroking his hands through Itachi's silky hair staring out into the trees.

"I'll never let you be hurt again." He promised before closing his eyes.

**Hey! I reread Silent Screamer and it's awful DX Uhg. My writing has changed quite a lot. Please R & R**


	12. My Punishment

Morning came and went and neither Kisame nor Itachi wanted to get up from their posistion in each other's arms. Itachi's head rested under Kisame's chin and his thin frame lay in Kisame's protective arms where he belonged. Both were awake staring at nothing unblinking unmoving reveling in each other's presence. Kisame shifted and pressed his lips against Itachi's temple. Itachi let out a low sigh and looked at his partner with a tired smile.

"You ready to head to the base?" Kisame asked stroking Itachi's hair. Itachi slowly nodded and sat up. Kisame slwoly got to his feet and pulled his partner into his arms. Itachi pressed a kiss against his lover's throat before turning away.

"Let's go."

"Do you see them?" Deidara asked craining his neck to look past Hidan out the window. Hidan elbowed the blonde who fell into Sasori who shot Hidan a dark look which was returned by vigor. Kakuzu sighed and leant back.

"Kisame said he'd be here a night fall. It's only noon."

"Shut up Kuzu." Hidan snapped. Kakuzu sighed and left the room. Sasori soon followed leaving the priest and the blonde staring out the window. Deidara turned to Hidan.

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

"...Okay."

Hidan and Deidara sat in front of the screen their eyes glued to the large breasted female talking to an attractive man. Hidan stuck some popcorn into his mouth staring at the woman's clevage while Deidara only had eyes for the man's crotch.

"Yum..." Hidan uttered earning an annoyed glare form Kakuzu. Sasori snorted and glaced at the clock. Kisame would be back with Itachi any minute now. Standing Sasori motioned for Kakuzu tp follow him. Kakuzu sighed and got to his feet.

"What?" He asked as the two made their way outside.

"I believe we owe Itachi an apology for our earlier treatment of him."

"Indeed."

"And what better than to allow him and Kisame to get here without any...problems." Sasori replied. Kakuzu nodded.

"So let's take Hidan and Deidara to bed."

"Good idea." The semes returned to their ukes and lifted them over their shoulders and walked off towards their bedrooms.

"No! Kuzu! Lemme go!"

"Sasori, un! I wanna see Kisame and Itachi!"

"Tomorrow!"

"No! Now!"

"TOMORROW!"

"Fine..."

"Itachi?"

"Yes Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Why didn't you ever defend yourself, when Orochimaru raped you in the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked. Itachi stared.

"...I felt as if it was my punishment for killing my clan. I wanted to feel the pain so I could remind myself of my actions. To me it was justice." Itachi replied softly. Kisame stared aty him parnter silently before pulling him into his arms and kissing him on the throat.

"There's no justice in being raped as a child." He murmured.

"There is if you deserve it."

"No one deserves to go through what you went through." Kisame replied. Itachi snorted.

"Perhaps." Kisame felt Itachi go limp in his arms as sleep took over and he gently kissed his lover's forhead before laying him down. They were less than a day away from base. He would rest for a bit before starting out again. Making sure Itachi was asleep Kisame turned his attention to the forest.

"I know you're there. Come out." After a moment of silence Sasuke Uchiha stepped into the clearing.

**Gonna stop here for now before I completely lose my muse. I'll write when it's up and running again.**


	13. NOTICE

My first attempt at writing the chapter was a failure because the nearly finished chapter decided to unexpectantly quit on me erasing the whole chapter. Having saved all of them I was shocked when I couldn't get them back. So when that happened I lost any desire to rewrite it and to write any thing else on fanfiction.

All my half finished stories were lost and I'm unable to recover any of them at the moment. So I'm going to take a break before I decided to shut down my account for good and I'll attempt to rewrite all of them again. I'm unsure when I'll return. Maybe a week, maybe longer.

I'm sorry. Goodbye, Bluedemon92


	14. Home

Sasuke approached his brother and Kisame slowly. Kisame watched him warily as the boy sat down beside his brother.

"How is he?" He asked. Kisame shifted and glanced from Sasuke to Itachi.

"He's doing fine. He needs rest though." Kisame replied placing a protective hand on Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke huffed and stared down at Itachi.

"Orochimaru hurt him…so did I. I really fucked up with him. But I need to talk to him…apologize."

"Fine, make it quick." Kisame stood and left to give the two privacy. Sasuke gently shook Itachi's shoulder waking him up. Itachi blinked and looked at Sasuke tiredly. Then realization dawned on him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi breathed sitting up. Sasuke eased him up and looked down.

"Aniki I have left Orochimaru. I want to go with you."

"Sasuke you-" Itachi began, Sasuke held up a hand stopping him.

"I want to join you but my place is in Konoha with Naruto and everyone else. I won't tell anyone what has happened and I will train. But I will train to avenge you. Kill the elders and Orochimaru. I should be easy because they are not as strong as you, but it will take some time. Don't try to stop me from getting revenge on them Aniki. I have to do this for us." Sasuke said firmly but with a silent plea in his eyes. After a moment Itachi nodded.

"Yes. But please be careful Sasuke. There are things in revenge that can hurt you."

"I know Itachi. I'll be careful." Sasuke replied solemnly. Itachi opened his arms allowing Sasuke to curl into them.

"I'll miss you Sasuke. Be good and respect your elders." Itachi chided. Sasuke smirked and nodded against Itachi's shoulder.

"Yes Aniki."

The two brothers sat in silence for a long while until the time came where Sasuke pulled away from his brother kissed his cheek and walked past Kisame growling at him to take good care of his brother. Then he was gone. On his way home. Kisame sat next to Itachi and lifted him into his arms kissing the young genius gently.

"You think he'll be welcomed back?" He asked. Itachi shifted his head and nodded silently.

"He will be."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know."

Sasuke walked slowly through the forest. He was tired and annoyed by the birds chirping over head. He had been walking all day. He didn't know how close he was to Konoha he was getting pissed. He considered sitting down but he didn't know if he'd stay awake. Sighing he kept walking. Only to be tackled by a blur of orange.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice rang out. Sasuke lifted his eyes and came face to face with a grinning teary eyed Naruto.

"Hello dobe." He replied dully." Naruto's eyes brightened and tears appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh teem I knew you'd come back! I knew it!" Naruto squealed hugging his friend and once upon a time lover happily. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around his little idiot and hugged him back.

"Missed you too Naruto." he replied. Naruto hauled Sasuke to his feet practically dancing in merriment.

"So you're staying?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied getting tackled again.

"Good! Come on Sasuke! We'll go talk to Tsuande! She'll be happy!" Sasuke sighed but smiled at Naruto and allowed the blonde to lead him back home.

Kisame and Itachi walked down the dirt path. Kisame's arm was wrapped around Itachi's hip. The silence was peaceful. Kisame kicked a pebble ahead of him and watched it roll away. His hands tightened around Itachi. He had not spoken of Orochimaru to Itachi yet but at the moment it was making him sick to remain so quiet. He chanced a glance at Itachi who was staring ahead with his face blank. Kisame stopped walking and took Itachi's arm stopping the younger male from walking on. Itachi turned to Kisame confusion written on his face.

"What is it Kisame?" He asked. Kisame took a breath and regarded his lover.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He asked. "Why did you just leave me and run off to him? I could have…I would have helped." Kisame said eyebrows furrowed. Itachi's face remained stoic as he watched Kisame speak.

"It was not your burden to bare. I was my decision, and I did what I had to do." Itachi replied.

"Itachi…you didn't need to…" Kisame trailed off. Itachi blinked.

"What's done is done." He finally muttered. Kisame sighed softly and began to walk again.

"I just wish you had told me…" He replied. Itachi watched him go and slowly followed behind him. He felt no guilt for what he did. Sasuke was spared and was now home where he should have always been. He caught up to Kisame who took his hand in a loose grip.

"He's never getting you again." Kisame growled.

"He has no leverage now." Itachi replied evenly with a small shrug. Kisame kissed the teenager on the top of his head and didn't bother to reply to the statement. Instead he looked ahead a toothy grin appearing on his gilled face.

"We're almost home."

**I realize this is short and late but I'm starting to lose interest in this fix, but I'm not giving it up. There will be more updates. I can say I was very pleased to see Itachi in the manga looking so fine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Night had fallen and silence hung over the grounds. No sounds were made. It was as if the world had been turned on mute. It was how Itachi preferred it. He and Kisame were on their way back to the base. Kisame was eerily quiet his hand holding Itachi's in a comforting grasp. The taller man led his partner through the doors of the Akatsuki base. The base was dark with sleep one candle flickered off the wall producing a small source of light. Itachi spotted Pein sitting by the light. He lifted his eyes and met Itachi's. Slowly Pein stood and nodded to Kisame.

"So it was a success." He stated. Kisame shifted and nodded letting go of Itachi's hand and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...he's safe." He muttered awkwardly. Pein nodded and returned his eyes to Itachi. Itachi met his eyes silently. The leader of the Akatsuki let out a low sigh before nodding towards the hall.

"Go get some sleep, we'll finish this in the morning. Pein advised before slwoly making his way out of the room and out of sight. After a moment Kisame took Itachi around the shoulders and led him to their room which Itachi had not seen for a month now. He slowly entered and perched himself on his bed meeting his lover's eyes. Kisame sat down beside Itachi and let out a low sigh. Itachi frowned.

"What is it?' He asked softly not looking at Kisame. He felt the other man shift around and lay down letting out another sigh which began to work on Itachi's worn nerves. He opened his mouth to ask Kisame what his problem was when the nin began speaking.

"We're partners Itachi. We're partners, friends and lover's but I don't know you at all. You never came to me for anything, that letter Orochimaru left you...you could have told me. It wasn't your burden. As far as I knew you didn't care much for your brother. But obviously you do if you went as far as to become that bastard's toy. I promised I wouldn't let you be hurt again and I failed in that promise. He got you again and I was forced to sit back and allow it to happen. It won't happen again Itachi. I won't let it." Kisame stated without looking at Itachi. Itachi glanced at the man eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not a woman Kisame. I don't need you to protect me from everything. It was my decision to do what I did and I don't regret making it. If I had to, I'd do it again, but the fact remains that my brother is back where he belongs and Orochimaru will try again. This time it will be be who makes that call not him, not you." He muttered and got to his feet heading for the bathroom. Kisame quickly sat up.

"It doesn't matter if you're not a god damned woman Itachi! You're still my lover and I don't want you to be put through that again. Like you said Orochimaru has no leverage. But what if he get's some then what, will you go back!"

"I said I would." Itachi snapped.

"Bullshit Itachi! I'll stop you in any way I can, even if that means snapping all your bones and tying you to the bed then so be it!" Kisame hissed. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"If my brother is placed in danger again, nothing is going to stop me from helping him." He replied cooly. Kisame sat back down looking helpless.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't."

"I almost did!"

"Yet here I am, speaking to you." Itachi replied idily. Kisame groaned in frustration watching as Itachi walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Kisame grumbled and stomped to his own bed and threw himself down with a snarl of annoyance.

'Fucking Itachi..." Kisame growled in and turned over to fall asleep. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and light foot steps approach his bed. Slowly he felt Itachi sit down beside him. Kisame didn't react as Itachi lay a light hand on his shoulder and began to softly speak.

"You can't always guard me from everything Kisame, there are days where I need to face these things alone. But as long as you're there for me when it's over is enough for me." Slowly Itachi got to his feet and walked towards his own bed and lay down.

"Good night Kisame." He whispered. Turning onto his side Itachi closed his eyes. Silence filled the room until he heard footsteps approach his bed and felt Kisame slowly crawl into bed beside him and wrap a powerful arm around his hip.

"Goodnight Itachi." His partner sighed.

Morning came and Itachi was greeted by a sheepish Deidara and Hidan who apologized for their earlier behavior which Itachi easily forgave. Kisame convinced Itachi to go the infirmary and get himself healed and once he was healed he and Kisame headed to their room. Once in their room Kisame grabbed Itachi and kissed him.

Kisame was gentle when touching him. His hands on his waist his mouth connected to Itachi's in a blissful way. Itachi's arms wrapped around Kisame's shoulders and they continued to kiss. In less than no time they were devoid of clothing and Kisame had Itachi's back against the wall the smaller man's slender legs wrapped around Kisame's hips. Slowly Kisame guided himself into Itachi pushing into the younger male with gentle ease. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure. Slowly they began to move against each other before picking up the pace. Sweat glistened on their bodies soft moans escaped their lips.

"Kisame..." Itchi moaned clencing his toes. Kisame placed a large hand on Itachi's backside cupping the pale buttocks in his warm hand. He kissed the young man passionately.

"Itachi." He growled in lust. He pushed harder into Itachi tearing moans and sighs from his lover. When Itachi came it was with a wail. He buried his face into Kisame's neck and tensed.

"Come Itachi." Kisame growled in the smaller male's ear. And Itachi did his toes curling and his body tensing with pleasure. Kisame soon follwed with a grunt before laying against Itachi to catch his breath. Itachi closed his eyes and panted softly feeling Kisame slolwy pull out of him and set him on his bed. Itachi lay ctching his breath his great dark eyes meeting Kisame's.

"I love you." He whispered softly his skin flushed his legs spreak easily on the bed making him quite the site. Kisame lay beside the young man and pulled him close.

"I love you too Itachi." He murured his nose buried in the soft locks. Itachi smiled tiredly and curled against Kisame.

"These blankets are new." He observed. Kisame smiled slightly.

"You're other set met a rather brutal end." He replied cheekily. Itachi snorted.

"By your hand I presume." He said not as a question. Kisame chuckled and pulled Itachi closer and kissed him.

"Why is it always my fault?" He questioned. Itachi rose an eyebrow and smirked sitting up and meeting Kisame's eyes.

"You tend to cause these things."

"I replaced it though.

"Indeed, now go to bed." Itachi smirked and lay down. Kisame blinked and grinned and gave Itachi a large wet kiss. Itachi snorted and wiped the saliva from his mouth.

"Night Itachi- San."

"Good night Kisame." Itachi said with an amused smirk. Kisame grinned and lay beside his lover and smelled his hair never getting enough of the fact that he had the weasel once again by his side.


End file.
